Akemi
Takashi: So if you have no valuables, surely you know someone who does Akemi: Even if I knew someone that possessed a surplus of wealth, in what world would I share that information with a lowly thief? Takashi: Well when I see that lowly thief ill tell him thats how you feel, till then why don you give that information to a Master Thief Akemi: You know, persistence and a smart mouth have gotten a lot of foolish men killed. It would be a shame for you to become a statistic. Takashi: Now, now Akemi no need to threaten me with a good time, besides only statistic thats matters is the one with zeros behind it. Takashi: Killing is worker harder not smarter, so I will leave that in your capable hands Akemi: *gives Takashi a puzzled look* Akemi: What angle are you playing here? Are you expecting me to help you? I'm a jonin of Konohagakure. I have no intention of assisting you with any sort of criminal activity. In fact, you've already confessed that you are a criminal. I should be taking you into custody right now. Takashi: Akemi, now what angle could I possibly play to a jonin woman as charming as you huh? do I really look the kind of guy to do that? whats with the accusations I never said I was a thief remember? Akemi: Your lying. Akemi: Or you have a serious misunderstanding of the word 'charming.' Takashi: meh I think of the word misunderstanding as a subjective, everyone interpertation is of their own accord, personally I think you are charming, you made it clear you coudl take me away but you didn't which means I caught your interest in this somewhere along the lines Akemi: Or maybe I just know something you don't. Akemi: *summoning birds dive bomb Takashi and explode above his head* Takashi: Shifts through ground* Akemi: What? Akemi: *mistaking it for Earth Release* Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Takashi: Well you certainly have a warm welcome, I think this was a good first date between us, you attacking me I do my best not to get hit Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Takashi: *Phases through debris completely landing on the other side reappearing from the ground slowly Akemi: What is this? There is no way you dodge that. Takashi: There is but just not in the conventional sense Takashi: Akemi there is something about a feisy woman with a fiery temper that just gets me thinking how I need you in my life.. but I will need for you to not try and kill me first. how will we grow together Takashi: A good friendship is based on understanding communication and trust Akemi: ... Your beginning to annoy me. Takashi: See now... we are making progress, lets go with that feeling and take it from there Takashi: Think of this as a trust building teamwork and we're doing good right now Akemi *draws diamond edged kukri* Akemi: Now I can't tell if your just pestering me for the hell of it or your just truly this dense. Takashi: Is that a bladed diamond.... or are you just happy to see me Akemi: Why don't you just quit the jokes and petty tricks and fight me like the man you pretend to be. Takashi: Damnnn girl don't you think we moving too fast.. only the first date and you wanna fight me already.. at least take me to dinner first Takashi: Seriously thought fighting is working harder not smarter, and I prefer the latter Akemi: *Vein on forehead becoming more and more visible.* Akemi: *murmuring to self* I can't remember the last time I wanted to kill someone so badly. Takashi: Lost for words?? I have that effect on woman, you just wanna lay hands on me and have your way, I can see the anger in your eyes and its just pent up frustration. I read in a book about woman and sexual tension... I guess thats what this is here right??? Takashi: Tell you what., drinks on me, we hang out and have some fun huh? you deserve it and dont worry I am not as young as everyone says I am Akemi: *begins advancing towards Takashi with her kukri at the ready* Takashi: Thats what I like to see a woman that is a go getter.... but sorry if I am not willing to get gotten so easy!!!!!!! * back pedals* Akemi: *switches to a impressively quick dash and swipes with her kukri once she's within range, only to phase through Takashi and lose her footing.* Akemi: *rolls back to her feet* What the hell is this? Genjutsu? Takashi: getting weak in the knees for me already, its okay babe your just eager to love me its got you tripping over nothing. * points out her near fall Takashi: Its not to late to take my offer for the drink, my grandmother raised me to never raise my hands to a woman, but she did say i coudl always raise my glass to toast with one Akemi: *beginning to lose her composure* What bullshit is this? Why can't I hit you? Takashi: I don't know but believe me I know wha you can do, and if thats pain baby you can cut me anytime Takashi: Till then how about we hit a party if you dont like drinks, grab a bite to eat and just get to know one another.. none of this bullshit. Ill make the deal sweeter, Ill even talk talking like this Takashi: I know how much you want me to shut the hell up.... and it can all be yours if you go on this date you might even be able to hit me * raises eyebrows* Akemi: *begins swinging her kukri furiously, the strikes phasing through Takashi like nothing is even there.* Akemi: *after a full minute she give up on this, jumps back* Akemi: Well let's try this Takashi: if you don;t you succeed pick yourself up and try again Takashi: I heard a song about that once Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Takashi: *focuses right eye to absorb flames into barrier space and return to sender* Akemi: *backfire causes her to absorb flames which she quickly sends back at Takashi with..." Akemi: I'm gonna burn you to ash! Fire Release: Rivet Takashi: Takashi be nimble, Takashi be quick, double the eye the teleporation is twice as quick!! * shifts to teleportation abilities* Takashi: I can see the passion of fire you spit at me.. and thats why you should let me have this date... last chance and I promise I will leave you alone until the next time I am back in town. I mean you no harm I promise Akemi: *looks out at the path and surrounding Forrest that she completely incinerated with her attack* Akemi: *Drops into a sitting position, kukri at her side* Takashi: *appears near the chared forest* When I offered to take you to dinner I had no intentions of becoming dinner, that was enough flames to start a forest fire.. WHEWW, an closer and it would Takashi Stir fry for dinner Akemi: I-I can't believe I just did that... Takashi: anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you get all worked up like that Takashi: Seriously though you have potential and power, just use it wisely Akemi: *thinks about hitting Takashi, but realizes it will do her no good* Akemi: Don't lecture me brat. *Secretly thinks Takashi reminded her of Hado for a moment* Akemi: *looking off into the charred forest* Akemi: No one lectures me. Takashi: Tsk, tssk, tsk temper, temper. We have to got to work on your approach and temper, otherwise someone could get hurt Takashi: Look at those poor tree's over there... Akemi: *Feels as if dying of a brain aneurysm is a legitimate possibility.* Akemi: *Lays on the dirt trail looking up at the sky* Akemi: I give up. This isn't worth the collateral. Takashi: See now what did we learn Takashi: oh wait you do??? *tears* they grow so fast, I am so proud of you already Akemi: If you still think you have a chance of getting me out on a date with a smartass kid like yourself, you are delusional. Takashi: I don't know.. You showed me a pretty good time here, I mean we talked, I laughed, we danced around and had some fun here today... the forest says it all. You got all exicted and burned the house down.. One hell of a first date Akemi Takashi: So what will we do for our second one?? Akemi: *sitting up and getting her he feet as she sheathed her kukri* Akemi: I'm not sure I can mentally handle another ordeal like this one. Akemi: Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Though I feel I should leave you with a better opinion of myself that what I have displayed here today. Takashi: Are you kidding me?? this was perfect, dont worry about it I just live my life differently, so I enjoy different things Akemi: If that's the case, let me make this day more than perfect. Takashi: Nah its ok love, you have done good by me for the first date. I want somthing to look forward to with the next one!!!!! Akemi: *stepping over to Takashi and gently placing a hand on his chin.* Trust me, there will be plenty to look forward too. Takashi: See it makes me all tingly when you take control like that.... wait till i come back Takashi: Till then catch you later Takashi* teleports from grasp* Akemi: Damn. I missed him again.